


Please Don't Leave

by HeroineOfHeroes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Donut lord, Other, Toade, Wade Whipple - Freeform, sonic movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfHeroes/pseuds/HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Just a short fanfic about Wade and Tom! Obviously it's an AU but I love them both!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I am also still working on my Stone fanfic as well, I just hurried up and made this for Eggy. :)

“Alright, you can do this, just breathe,” Wade said to himself as he walked into the building.

“Wade, there you are!” Tom spoke, smiling as he saw Wade.

“Hey, Tom!” Wade replied and placed a small box onto Tom’s desk.

“Oh there it is, thanks for getting it for me,” Tom opened up the box and took out a donut.

“No problem, you know I’d do anything for my buddy,” Wade laughed and stood there, watching Tom as he ate the donut.

It was quiet for a moment before Tom spoke, “Wade, do you want a donut, too?”

Wade fidgeted in his place and nodded his head, “I mean if you’re offering, sure, I’ll take one,” He then reached into the box and took one out.

Another silence.

“Wade…” Tom sighed.

  
“Yeah?” Wade said, his mouth full of donut.

“Is there any reason you’re still standing here?”

“Well, I work here Tom,” Wade nervously chuckled.

“Go back to your desk,” Tom sighed, taking the donut box into his lap.

Wade pouted and turned, stomping back to his desk. He grumbled under his breath.

“Stop pouting, Wade, you’re acting like a five-year-old.”

Wade sat at his desk, he didn’t speak anymore but he felt his cheeks start to turn red. On his desk, he had a photo of himself and Tom. Wade couldn’t help but stare at the photo. It made him feel so strange. It almost felt mesmerizing. 

Tom Wachowski and Wade Whipple had been friends for so long. Wade had such an admiration and love for Tom. Wade was always seen as a lesser man, in more ways than one. No one in town seemed to take him seriously. But everything changed when he met Tom.

_ “Don’t worry about it, Wade, you’re a fine deputy!” _

_ “You’ve done such a great job!” _

_ “I love working with you.” _

_ “We’re going to work together for a long time.” _

All those memories. It was a rush of emotion. Wade couldn’t help it, Tom was so nice and kind to him. Even through it all, Tom was the greatest friend Wade had ever known. Wade felt so strongly for Tom. But how could he ever mention it to him? What could that do to them? Wade felt so much fear just speaking to Tom! There was no way he could ever hope to achieve something like that.

“Wade, Wade? Wade, snap out of it!”

“H-Huh?!” Wade shook his head, seeing Tom staring down at him.

“Are you zoning out again? Didn’t you hear anything I said?” Tom sighed, “I said I’m going out now,” Tom turned his back to Wade, and took a few steps to the door.

“What, why?! What do you mean?” Wade stood up, going after him.

Tom turned back to look at Wade, one hand on the doorknob, “I can’t stay in here all day, Wade, we have work to do.”

Wade blinked, feeling the embarrassment yet again, “Yeah, that’d be weird,” He nervously laughed once more. 

“What did you think I meant?” Tom rose a brow, his hand left the doorknob. His body turned fully to Wade, his head tilting to the side.

“What, I didn’t mean anything,” Wade lied and shook his head.

“No, I know you, Wade, do you know?” Tom squinted his eyes, a slight shake in his voice, “Did you see the letter?”

“I-I didn’t see anything, Tom,” Wade started to freak out, “Definitely not your letter that arrived early this morning from San Francisco that I placed on your desk.”

Tom glared at Wade.

Wade sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “I reaaally can’t shut up when I’m nervous.”

“Wade,” Tom sighed and took a step to him, “I was going to tell you if I got the job, and if I didn’t I wouldn’t mention it to anyone.”

“So it is true, huh?!” Wade felt his heart pump out of his chest, “You really do wanna leave Green Hills?”

Tom lowered his head, viewing the ground. He didn’t say a word.

“Tom! Tom, e-everyone in this town relies on you a-and cares for you, and you just want to leave?!” Wade’s whole body began to shake. His whole world was falling apart.

“Wade, it’s not like that, you don’t understand,” Tom tried to speak but Wade kept on.

“No, Tom! You want to leave this place forever and go be a cop somewhere else! You didn’t think about what everyone else would think! Or what I would think! You didn’t even come to ask me! I can’t imagine you leaving me here,” Wade placed his head in his hands, he began fighting the urge to cry.

“I want to be an actual cop, Wade, to help people in real trouble. I want someone to turn to me in a life or death situation and I’ll be there for them.”

Wade slowly looked up at Tom, he pulled his hands from his face to reveal tears streaming down his face, “I want you to stay here, Tom, there are so many things I want to do with you!” Wade began to sob harder, his fists clenching as he ran to Tom and hugged him so tight they both fell over onto the ground.

“Please don’t leave Green Hills!” Wade cried out.

“Wade…!” Tom gasped.

“If you leave I’ll be all alone and I’ll have no one, and I’ll never get to tell you what I’ve been trying to tell you my whole life!” Wade sobbed into Tom’s neck.

“W-What are you trying to tell me?!” Tom asked.

Wade was quiet for a moment, he clenched Tom’s shirt tightly. And with a soft voice, Wade said the words he’d been meaning to say for so very long,

_ “I love you, Tom. I’ve loved you for so long and I never knew how to say it.” _

“Wade, you’ve always felt this way for me?” Tom asked, gently wrapping his arms around the other.

“I-I understand if you hate me.”

“No, I could never,” Tom looked up at Wade and smiled, “Because I didn’t think you liked me back either.”

“What?!” Wade gasped, looking at Tom, “Tom, are you joking?!”

“No, Wade,” Tom lightly chuckled, “I’ve liked you for a long time, too, I just didn’t know how to say it. I was so afraid, I wanted to leave town just to see if this is how things were meant to be.”

“Oh, Tom, I won’t hide anything from you ever again!” Wade smiled and hugged Tom tightly.

Tom hugged him back. And in that moment, everything felt right.

  
  


“But I accidentally dropped your favorite pen in the toilet last night,” Wade spoke.

They both started laughing.

  
  


_ The End.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based on my best friend's Wade x Tom art! Please check it out! https://www.instagram.com/p/B-0EiYdlUY3/


End file.
